The Serpent and the Girl Next Door
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: A twist on 2X09 What does the Black Hood really want with Betty and can she protect those she loves from him or will she lose someone that she loves more than anything? Or will The black hood go after someone else important?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Under Pressure**_

Archie and Betty rushed to the grave where a make shift gravestone was made. _**'Here lies Joseph Conway Sinner' **_Archie began to dig, Betty supplying the light. Archie hit something hard. "Oh my god, Archie." Betty dropped into the grave and helped Archie open the coffin. Empty. "Where is Mr. Svenson?" asked Archie, looking at Betty. She turned to look at him.

"Why would the Black Hood bury an empty coffin?" asked Archie as they continued to look at the coffin. "Maybe it was a tr-" Suddenly they heard a gun cock. They looked up to the Black Hood. "Get in the coffin." he said, pointing at Archie." He shook his head. "No way." He took the gun and aimed it at Betty's head.

"Either get in the coffin or you will be wearing her brains." he said. Archie nodded and laid in the coffin. "Shut the coffin." he said to Betty. She shook her head. "Shut the coffin or you die Betty. Your choice." She looked at Archie. "I am so sorry Archie." she said, crying. He nodded. "It's okay Betty."

She got out of the grave. He handed her the shovel. "Now start filling in the grave." She shook her head. "Please don't make me do this." He put the barrel to her head. She whimpered. "Fill. It." He said. She picked up the shovel with shaking hands and began filling the grave.

She could hear Archie gasp as the dirt hit the coffin he was gasping as he struggled to get away from the dirt that seeped through the holes in the coffin. "We know what Mr. Svenson's sin is. What he did. That's the town's secret sin!" She said as she continued to fill in the grave.

"That's what you want revealed right? We can do that. I can do that. I can make sure that its heard. Mr. Svenson doesn't have to die. Archie doesn't have to die!" she said looking at him. "Fill the grave Betty." Betty sobbed. They heard a siren.

She looked from the coffin to the Black Hood. "Please you don't have to do this." she said. He looked dead at her and aimed the gun at her. "Shut up and just fill the grave Betty." She shook her head. "No. You wont get away with this. Just stop doing this. Please." He cocked the gun. "Fill the grave and shut up Betty." She shook her head. She threw the shovel to the side. "No."

He pulled the trigger. Archie busted out of the coffin and jumped out of the grave. He looked around for him. "Where is he? Where did he go?" he asked, looking around. He looked over at Betty who was holding her stomach. She dropped to her knees and fell on her back.

"Betty! Oh God!" He raced over to her and out pressure on her wound. She cried out in pain. "HELP!" He begged as he frantically looked around for someone. "HELP!" He begged as the blood of his best friend flowed through his fingers. He heard a single gunshot. He heard footsteps in the grass, he looked around, praying that it wasn't the Black Hood again.

"Please someone help!" he yelled, looking down at Betty as she gasped for air. He looked back behind him as he heard someone coming closer to them. "Archie?" He looked over and saw Sheriff Keller. "Please get help! Please!" He begged. Sheriff Keller radioed EMS.

Archie looked down at Betty. "Hang in there Betty., help is on the way. You're gonna be fine. Betty looked at him as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "I love you Archie." she said. He smiled. "And I love you. You're the best friend that anyone could ever have. Please hold on." He begged. She took a shaky breath.

"Do something for me?" He nodded. "Anything." She coughed, tasting blood in her mouth. "Tell Jughead I love him." Archie shook his head. "No, I don't have to because, you are going to tell him yourself. Don't talk like that." Betty struggled to keep her eyes open. "Please." Her eyes closed.

"Betty! Betty open your eyes!" Archie begged. The ambulance came and took Betty. Sheriff walked over to Archie. "I called your father. He's on his way to come and get you. And when we learn of Betty's condition I will take your statement." Archie nodded.

He looked down at his hands. They were stained with his best friend's blood. "Archie!" He turned to his father coming over to him. Fred Andrews enveloped his son in a massive hug. "I am so glad that you're okay." He said looking at his son's face.

He looked at Archie's eyes. They were blank and he now realized that his shirt and hands were covered in Betty Cooper's blood. "What happened?" He asked. Archie looked at him. "A long story. Please can we get to the hospital?" he asked. Fred nodded.

"Sure son." They walked to his truck. Fred handed Archie in a few wipes. "Here, come on, let's clean your hands." He nodded. Fred helped clean his son a bit. Once Archie was in the truck he took his phone out and called Jughead. Jughead was sitting at his kitchen table with his laptop when his phone rang.

"Archie? What's up?"

_**"Something's happened." **_

"Okay, what happened? Did Betty get another call or letter from the Black Hood?"

_**"No, I need you to meet me at the hospital."**_

Jughead's heart sped up. His father looked at his son's face. "What happened? Are you okay? Is Fred okay?"

_**"It's Betty." **_

He felt like he had gotten punched in his stomach. "What happened? Is she okay?" he asked, panicking.

_**"She was shot Jug." **_

Everything in Jughead's world stopped. He thought he stopped breathing for a moment. Fear coursed through Jughead as he thought about Betty Cooper, the woman that he loved more than anything in this world, hurting or in pain.

"Where are you right now?"

_**"We are heading to the hospital. Her mom is already with her. My dad told her about what happened. And I'll also call Veronica and tell her." **_

Jughead nodded. "I will meet you there." He hung up and got on his bike. "Jug, what is it? What happened?" asked FP. He looked at his father. "Betty was attacked. She was shot. I have to go to her." FP nodded. "Yes, you do. But you are in condition to ride. I'll drive you there." Jughead sighed and nodded.

They raced to the hospital. Veronica, Archie, Fred, FP, and Jughead met Alice Cooper in the waiting room. "Any news?" asked Jughead. Alice shook her head. "No, she's just in surgery. But other than that they won't tell me anything." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Cooper." said Archie. She looked at Archie. "What the hell happened?" asked Alice. Archie sighed. He turned and there was Sheriff Keller. "I know that you wanted to wait, but I really need your statement Archie." He nodded. They all walked into the family waiting room. "What happened Archie?" asked Sheriff Keller. He took a deep breath.

"I couldn't look at Moose or my dad without seeing the Black Hood. Betty agreed with me. And she noticed that there was a janitor we thought that we led the Black Hood right to Mr. Svenson. And a little while later, Betty received Mr. Svenson's finger as a present from the Black Hood. She called me to come over. As soon as I came over. Betty got another call from the Black Hood."

"We were tasked with finding the primal sin that was committed to save his life. After a lot of fact searching we found a picture of Betty's grandfather and others, standing over the grave. We used the picture to figure out exactly where it was. We called you on the way. And we found the grave and found that it was empty."

"Then suddenly there was the Black Hood. He wanted me to lay in the empty coffin. He threatened Betty if I didn't. She shut the coffin and began filling in the grave. And the next thing I knew I heard sirens and a gunshot. I broke through the coffin and I wanted to go after him, but I saw that Betty was hurt."

"I called out for you to get your attention. And you know the rest." Sheriff Keller nodded. Archie looked at Alice. "I am so sorry Mrs. Cooper. I should have done something." She shook her head. "No, I am glad that you didn't pursue the Black Hood. You both could have ended up dead. I am glad that you're okay."

"Archie!" yelled Jughead. He looked over and saw that Jughead was filled with fear and anger. Archie took a deep breath. He had told Sheriff Keller and Alice Cooper about what happened, now he has to tell his best friend that he almost lost the girl that he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I'll cover you **_

Archie followed his best friend outside. Archie stopped and Jughead continued to walk back and forth. He stopped and looked at Archie with anger. "What the hell happened? How did this happen!?" He yelled. Archie looked at him. "It was the Black Hood. He attacked us. I won't get into it but he tasked us to do something." Jughead nodded.

"Why didn't you call me!? Why did you go with _**my**_ girlfriend alone!?" He yelled. Archie looked at his best friend with anger. "Okay, first of all you guys are broken up. And second he told Betty that if we said anything to anyone, they would hurt them."

"We went to the burial site. And the Black Hood found us and attacked us. He made me get into a coffin and Betty had to bury me alive. Once she heard sirens she refused to bury me. I heard a gunshot and I busted out of the coffin."

"Next thing I knew Betty was bleeding to death in front of me." He said with a shaky breath. Jughead looked at his best friend's shirt and felt nauseous. Betty's blood was all over his shirt. "There was no time to protect her from the Black Hood."

Jughead shook his head. "I should have been there for her. She should have been able to count on me." Jughead braced himself against the wall. Archie put his hand on his shoulder. "You are here now Jug. And you can be there for her now." Jughead nodded.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's not your fault. It's not you that I'm mad at." Archie nodded. "I get it man." Jughead looked at him. "She means so much to you. I can tell that you love her. And she loves you." Jughead looked at the ground. Archie took a shaky breath. "When she was bleeding to death, she asked me to tell you something in case she couldn't. Jughead looked at him.

"Even with her bleeding to death in front of me, she was worried about me and trying to keep me calm. You were also on her mind. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you." Jughead took a shaky breath. "Only Betty Cooper will be worried about us while she's bleeding to death." said Jughead with a hard chuckle.

"She loves you Jug. You both need to stop pushing each other away. You need each other. And you need admit to yourselves that you need each other." Jughead nodded. "You're right."

Veronica walked out. "The doctor's here." They walked in quickly. They joined their parents. "How is she?" asked Alice. The Doctor looked at the group. "The bullet went through the stomach and it broke up into five pieces. We were able to extract all the pieces. And the bullet pieces missed all the vital organs. She is expected to make a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "We have a change of clothes for you." he said, looking at Archie. "Sheriff Keller needs these anyway." He said, grabbing the clothes. "Can we see her?" asked Jughead. He nodded. "She's resting. Just take it easy with her. She's exhausted." They all nodded. They walked down the long hallway to the last room.

They opened the door and what they saw broke their hearts. There was Betty Cooper, her blonde resting on her shoulders. She was pale and she had a nasal cannula. The only sound in the room was the EKG machine, recording the girl's heartbeat.

Alice walked over and kissed her on the forehead. Jughead walked to the other side, pulling a chair with him and sitting next to her. He took her pale hand in his and it was colder than usual.

Jughead never felt such anger towards someone. He wanted to kill the person that did this to his girl. A girl like Betty Cooper didn't deserve this. She was the good girl. She was the most selfless person that Jughead knew. And he wanted to kill the Black Hood for doing this to her. And he was more determined than ever to unmask this psychopath.

He just looked at Betty's face and he tried to focus on her instead of the anger toward the Black Hood and himself. This type of danger was exactly what he wanted to keep her from and he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. He broke up with her to keep her safe from things like this. And she was in this hospital bed because he wasn't there to protect her.

Jughead bowed his head as he tried to keep his emotions under control. A few hours passed. Veronica, Archie, Fred, and FP all decided to go home and sleep. Jughead was able to convince Alice to home and sleep and he would stay with Betty for the night, calling her if anything changed.

Polly also needed to be told what was going on. He decided to stay in the same spot all night. By her side, holding her hand. He eventually found sleep as uncomfortable as it was. He was just grateful that he could stay with her.

Early in the morning, Betty's eyes fluttered open. She shot up and cried out in pain. Jughead jumped up when she shot up. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her gently back to her pillows. "Easy. You're alright. You're safe." Betty looked at him. "Juggie? What happened? Where's the Black Hood? How's Archie? Is he okay?" She shot questions at Jughead.

He nodded. "Archie is okay. He's safe. Everyone is safe." Tears filled her eyes. "Jughead, please don't hate me. I didn't want you to be a part of this. And he said if I told anyone they would be killed. Archie almost died!"

Jughead shook his head. "I am not mad, Betty." Jughead kissed the top of her head. "Now calm down. Please." He said gently and calmly. Betty took a few breaths.

He sat down and looked at her. He could feel his eyes sting with tears. Betty looked at him and took his hand. "What is it Juggie? Please talk to me." He sniffled. "I am so angry." Betty looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I said I was sorry, please don't be angry with me." Jughead shook his head. "It's not you I'm mad at. I am mad at myself."

"I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have been there to protect you. You got shot and I couldn't do anything." He looked at her. "I am sorry." Betty shook her head. "You can't be angry at yourself for this. I did this. I did what the Black Hood wanted me to. And I paid the price for that decision." She said, looking down at her gunshot wound.

Jughead shook his head. "I still should have had your back. And Archie's." Betty smiled. "You have had our backs. Just like we've had yours." She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb.

She fought falling asleep. Jughead could see it. "Just rest. You need it. I'll be right here when you wake up." Betty nodded. "You promise?" He nodded. He took her hand and kissed it. Betty fell asleep. He kicked back in the chair and closed his eyes.

He was woken up by whimpering. "Please no." Betty begged. Jughead sat up and looked over at her. She was shaking her head in her sleep., tears running down her face. "Please don't hurt him, PLEASE!"

Jughead put his hand on her shoulder. "Betty. Betty! Come back to me." She shot back up, groaning in pain." "Hey, I'm right here. You're safe." Tears filled her eyes. "He had you Juggie. He had you." Tears spilled down her face, Jughead gently hugged, rubbing her back gently.

"I am right here. You're safe. I'm safe." There was a knock on the door. They separated and they looked to see Sheriff Keller standing there. "What is it? What happened?" asked Betty, wiping her eyes. "We need to get your mother here. She needs to be here for what I am about to say."

_**Let me know what you guys think! Leave a review and I will see you guys in the next chapter! UsagiEvans1996**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Faithfully **_

Alice Cooper rushed back to the hospital. She came running into the room. She felt relief when she saw her daughter sitting in her bed, her boyfriend having a protective arm around her shoulder.

"What happened? Did something else happen?" she asked. Betty shook her head. "Nothing else happened. I am okay." She said with a weak smile.

Alice looked at Sheriff Keller. "What happened? Did you catch the psycho that shot my daughter?" Sheriff Keller took a deep breath and looked at her.

"The Black Hood got away. However he didn't get away unscathed. We recovered blood from the scene and we had it analyzed." Alice shook his head. "I don't understand." Sheriff Keller took a deep breath and he looked at her.

"It was a direct match to Hal." Alice gasped. Betty felt sick. She turned away from Jughead as she tried to fight the nausea. Jughead rubbed her back.

"We are looking all over Riverdale for him. We are going to find him." He said. "Like you found who killed Jason Blossom?" shot Alice. Betty looked at her mother. "Mom." She said. Alice looked at her daughter.

Betty went back to taking deep breaths, trying to not throw up in front of everyone. Alice sat down and tried to calm herself down. "There is going to be patrol at your house at all times until we find Hal. He will never touch you again."

She looked at Sheriff Keller. "What about the others? Mr. Andrews? Moose?" Sheriff Keller took a deep breath. "Betty we can't protect everyone. We have to make sure that you're safe. You, your mother, your sister, and her children are in direct danger." Betty's heart sped up.

The EKG machine started to beat rapidly. Jughead took her hand. "Betty, Betty look at me." She looked over at him. "You need to calm down. You need to take a few deep breaths."

She tried to. "You're safe. You're here. Nothing is going to happen to your sister and your mother. Now please calm down." He said gently.

Betty nodded and she closed her eyes. She focused on her breathing and she took a few deep breaths, allowing the anxiety to go away. She continued to take breaths, focusing on Jughead's hand on hers, rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb.

She was able to calm down. She looked at her mother. "You need to go and get Polly and the twins."

Alice shook her head. "I can't. I can't leave you." Jughead shook his head. "She won't be alone. I won't leave her. You have my word." Alice nodded. She kissed her daughter's head and walked out.

Sheriff Keller looked at Betty. "We are going to get him Betty." Betty nodded, not saying a word. He nodded and walked out, shutting the door.

Betty started broke down into tears. "Hey, hey." said Jughead softly. She looked at him. "I did this Jug." He looked at her in confusion.

"I brought this madness into Riverdale. Because of that stupid speech! I'm the reason Midge is dead. That Moose got shot. That Mr. Andrews got shot."

Jughead shook his head. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. This is your father. Hal Cooper did this. **He** shot Fred. _**He**_ shot Moose. Hell, he shot _**you**_." Betty's eyes widened.

She looked at him. "What if he does something to you or your dad? If something happened to either of you because of me I would never forgive myself."

Jughead put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to listen to me Betty Cooper. Nothing is going to happen to me or my dad, or your family. I won't allow it. Patrol isn't the only thing that's going to protect you."

"I'll have Serpents protecting you. We are going to get Hal and he is going to spend the rest of his life in prison. Please stop worrying. We are going to get through this. Together."

Betty took a deep breath, winced, and nodded. "Now, you need to rest. You have been through hell the past few days. You need your rest." She sniffled and nodded. "Can you do something for me Juggie?" He nodded. "Anything."

"Don't push me away again. We have to stop pushing each other away. We need each other. I need you. Please stay with me." He nodded.

"I will. If you can forgive me for leaving you alone at the Whyte Worm. I only left because I wanted to protect. I wanted to keep you from the dangers that came with my darkness." He said scoffing at himself.

Betty squeezed his hand. "I want to be a part of every part of your life. The good and the bad. The light and the dark. I love you for _**you**_ Juggie. Nothing is going to change that. I want to be with you because you are the love of my life. I love you, Jughead Jones. And I will forever."

Jughead gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you Betty Cooper. You are my first and only love. And I am so grateful that I have someone as amazing as you in my life."

"I need you in my life too. You're the light in my life. I love you so much." Betty smiled and kissed him. "Come and join me." She scooted over carefully so he could get into bed with her. She laid her head on his chest and he carefully wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

Betty closed her eyes and allowed her boyfriend's heartbeat to lull her to sleep. She was going to be okay. As long as she had Jughead by her side. That was all she needed. She fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**When you love someone**_

A few days later, Betty was sent home with strict orders. She was to be on bed rest for the next few months. No walking except bathroom and if she had a bit of energy. She was to be at the house. Alice had gotten Polly and the twins from the farm and Polly was back at the house.

Alice was going to allow Jughead to stay at the house for the time being. Jughead was the only one to get Betty out of her anxiety attacks. She was grateful that Jughead was there for Betty. She was also glad that there was someone else to protect her daughter.

Betty groaned as she sat on the seat of her mother's car. Jughead looked at her. "I wish there was something I could do." She smiled tiredly. "I'll be okay."

Jughead nodded. He shut her car door and went to his bike, following them to the house. Betty groaned in pain as she opened the door and moved her sore body, her feet dangling.

Jughead jumped off his bike and ran over to her. "Is there any way I can help you? To ease your pain?" she shook her head. "I'll be fine." She struggled to try and get out of the car.

He kneeled to her. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Always." He nodded. He very gently picked her up bridal style, her wincing and crying out in pain.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "It's okay." He carried her as carefully and slowly as he could. "Betty." said Polly, walking over to Jughead and Betty. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Betty nodded.

"I'll be fine Polly. I just need some rest." Polly nodded. Jughead carried Betty to her bedroom and very gently set her down on her bed.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded. He was putting his bag on her floor by her vanity. "Jug, I'm sure that there are better things that you could be doing besides carrying me around the house. Why don't you go and hang out with Archie? It's been days since you saw him."

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. This is where I need to be." Betty cocked her head. "Jug, you can't stay here and take care of me every day. You deserve to go out and have fun. Not to mention you need to go and see the Serpents."

Jughead chuckled. "I am not going anywhere. I am here to help you. You are the most important thing to me right now."

"That and the Serpents are just fine without their king for a few days. They know what's going on." Betty nodded. Betty smiled and looked at him.

"I love you Juggie I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so grateful." Jughead smiled. He kissed the top of her head. "Can I get you anything?" She shook her head.

"I honestly just want to sleep more. These meds are making me sleepy." Jughead nodded. "Why don't I grab my laptop and we can just watch a movie?" Betty nodded. "Sounds perfect." Jughead walked out of the room and headed for the Cooper's car for his laptop.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

_**"Hello, Betty**_**." **

Fear coursed through Betty.

"Dad? What do you want?"

_**"I want to talk to you. Are you alone?" **_

"For a few moments. What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

_**"I want this to end. This ends with you."**_

"It ends with my death? Well, you almost fulfilled that."

_**"You getting shot wasn't the plan. It just happened, nothing personal. You are not a sinner. But your mother and sister are. Maybe I'll go after them. Or maybe your precious Jughead."**_

"If you touch any of them I will kill you myself."

_**"What can you do Betty? Especially now? You are too injured to do anything."**_

"You won't get away with this. You will be found."

_**"That's what you think. This ends when you admit it that you have the same darkness that I have coursing through my veins. And when your distractions are dead, then together we can purge this town of sin."**_

"You're insane. I will stop you. I don't care if it kills me. You will get caught and I will end this. I will end your terror crusade. Don't ever call me again. Or I will tell everyone that you are contacting me."

She hung up and she slammed her phone on her nightstand. She started to cry. Just then Jughead came in. He raced over to her when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"What's the matter? What is it?" Betty sniffled. She had to think of something. "I'm just so scared of my father showing up."

Jughead sighed and sat down next to her. "Betty, nothing is gonna happen." Betty hugged him quickly. "Whoa." He said in surprise. Betty buried her face in his neck. She looked over to her phone lighting up. _**'Keep your mouth shut or Jughead dies a horrible death.'**_

Betty hugged Jughead tighter. "Betty, you need to be careful of your wound. You're hugging me too tight. Be careful." She nodded. She let go of him. "Sorry, it's been a rough few days." He nodded.

"I get it. You have been having really bad nightmares lately." She nodded. "I'm sorry. I keep waking you up by screaming like crazy." He shrugged.

"No big deal." They shared a kiss. A motorcycle is heard. Jughead looked out the window. "My dad is here," said Jughead.

"I will be right back." Alice opened the door. FP was stopped by the cop at the stairs that led to their front yard.

"Alice, I need to talk to you." Alice nodded. "He's okay, he's a friend of the family." The cop nodded and allowed him to the house. Alice shut the door.

"Jughead and I talked to the Serpents. We are going to make sure that you are all safe. Along with the cop, we are always going to have three Serpents watching the house. Nothing is going to happen to you or your girls."

Alice nodded. "Thank you, I can't tell you what that means to me."

Jughead walked down the steps. "Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Toni are watching tonight. There will always be someone watching this house. I will make sure that Betty is safe from Hal." said Jughead.

Alice nodded. "Thank you Jughead. It's a relief that Betty is being protected." Jughead nodded.

"Betty wants to try and sleep. We are going to try and watch a movie and catch a nap." They nodded. Jughead walked back to her room. FP looked at Alice. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

She took a shaky breath. "I am taking it moment by moment. Polly is taking it well too. Her and the twins are safe."

FP nodded. "And Betty? How is she?" She sighs heavily. "She's a mess. She doesn't sleep, barely eats. When she does sleep she wakes from horrid nightmares. She wakes up screaming every night. Jughead is the only one that can calm her down and help with her anxiety attacks."

"And whenever I look at her I can see a great deal of guilt in them. She's full of guilt over what her horrid father did."

She sniffled. "I just wish there was something I could do to help her." She started to cry. FP hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Alice. You are going to get through this. And I am going to help you." Alice nodded. "Thank you." FP nodded.

"My dad was just letting us know that in addition to the cop, you also have the Serpents' protection." Betty looked at him. "Why? We aren't Serpents." Jughead nodded. "You may not wear the jacket Betty, but you are family. And we protect our family." Betty smiled.

Jughead put a movie in. Not surprisingly Jughead fell asleep before Betty. Betty looked at his peaceful face. He looked so peaceful and he had a slight smile on his face. He looked so different when he was awake. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. And when he was sleeping he just looked like a regular teen.

He dark locks had slipped down his face as he slept. She gently pushed the ebony locks from his face, he shifted, not waking. She looked at her phone behind him, resting on the nightstand. She knew that she had to do something that will keep those that she loved safe. She wasn't going to lose anyone else that she loved. She would die before she let that happen.

So sorry for the wait please leave a review and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hold on**_

Jughead woke up the next day with red eyes to a knock on the door. He sat up to Alice coming in the room. "How is she?" She asked. Jughead slipped out of bed and shut the door behind him as he met Alice in the hallway. "She had four nightmares, woke up screaming." Alice sighed.

"But she is finally sleeping soundly." Alice nodded. "And you? Have you slept at all?" she asked. Jughead shrugged. "I slept when I could. But what's important is Betty." Alice smiled. "You are your father's son. So thoughtful."

Jughead smiled. "Well, I have to head to Sheriff Keller and talk to him. The cop is going to escort me. I think your friends are still outside." Jughead nodded. "Okay, be careful Mrs. Cooper." Alice nodded. "Watch over Betty." He nodded. "Always."

Alice nodded and headed out. Jughead walked back into Betty's room and watched her sleep. She started to whimper and thrash. Jughead walked over and tried to wake her. "Betty. Wake up." She started to scream. "Juggie! Please come back to me!" She screamed. Jughead shook her slightly.

"Betty, wake up." She shot up, wincing in pain. She was panting. She looked over at Jughead and she hugged him as she sobbed. "It's okay Betts. I am right here." She just clutched him to her as she cried.

"Calm down." Betty separated from him and looked at him. "I just want to sleep. I just wanna sleep and not worry about waking up everyone in the house. I'm tired of feeling like this!" She yelled in anger.

Jughead rubbed her back. "I know. It'll get better. Just take it day by day. It will also help when Hal is caught." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I just wish he would just disappear."

Jughead sighed and hugged her again. "I know. Do you want to try and get some more sleep?" Betty shook her head. They separated and she looked at the circles under his eyes.

"But you need some more sleep." She said, caressing his cheek. He shook his head. "I'll be okay." Betty shook her head. "No, please get some more sleep. Please for me." Jughead sighed.

"If you try to sleep more for me." Betty sighed and nodded. She laid her head on his chest. Jughead wrapped his arm around her.

Betty was finally able to fall asleep. She woke up about an hour later and she looked at Jughead as he slept. The rise and fall of his chest. She laid her head back on his chest and just listened to her boyfriend's heartbeat.

She was also in a war with herself. She didn't know what to do about Hal. Should she tell Jughead? Or does she keep her mouth shut?

Jughead stretched and opened his eyes and met Betty's. "Hey, did you sleep well?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah, did you get a little sleep?" she nodded. "Do you want or need anything?" She shook her head. Jughead looked at Betty's alarm clock and saw it was 1 Pm. He looked at her.

"Do you want me to go and grab some Pop's?" She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, that sounds great." Jughead nodded. "Okay." He got dressed. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back."

She nodded. "Please take one of the Serpents with you." Jughead sighed. "I'll be fine Betts. They need to be here and take care of you and Polly." Betty sighed and nodded.

Jughead jumped onto his bike and rode to Pop's. "Hey Jughead, how is Betty?" asked Pop. "She's doing well. She's on bedrest right now. But she's doing well." Pop nodded. "The usual for you guys?" Jughead nodded. "Please," said Jughead. Pop nodded. "Jughead?" He turned to Archie and Veronica.

He walked over to them. "Hey," said Jughead. "Hey, how are you? How's B?" asked Veronica. Jughead sighed. He opened his mouth and Kevin came over and sat down. "Hey Jughead, how's Betty?" Jughead sighed and sat down. "She's doing as well as she can. She's struggling with everything." Jughead said, looking over at Archie.

"Well, I have to head home. I'll see you guys later," said Kevin. They said their goodbyes. Jughead sat back down. His two friends both looked at him.

"How is she doing?" asked Veronica. Jughead sighed deeply. "Honestly, she's doing terrible. She can barely sleep without having a nightmare. She hasn't had a good night's sleep since she was shot."

They both look at him. "You look like you haven't gotten much sleep yourself Jug.," said Archie.

Jughead shook his head. "I haven't. I'm the only one that can help Betty get through her nightmares and her anxiety. She doesn't want to rely on her meds to keep her calm. They turn her into a zombie. All she wants to do is sleep. And she doesn't like feeling like that."

"Do you think that she would want to see us?" asked Veronica. He shrugged. "Maybe. I can ask her." They nodded. "I miss her," said Veronica.

Jughead nodded. "Did they figure out who attacked us?" asked Archie. Jughead looked at them. He sighed deeply. "I am only telling you to make sure that you guys are safe." They nodded.

He leaned in. "Apparently after he attacked you and Betty, he had a run-in with Sheriff Keller. And he got shot." He looked directly at Archie. "It was a direct match to Hal Cooper." They looked at him in shock. "No way," said Veronica. "Poor B, no wonder she's a mess," said Veronica.

"Well along with a deputy, there are always three or more Serpents watching the Cooper House. Hal is never going to touch Betty," said Jughead. Pop signaled that their food was ready. "I am going to head back to Betty's and I will let you know about coming over." They both nodded.

Jughead returned to the Cooper household. He came into Juniper and Dagwood playing on the floor with Polly. They looked at each other. "Is Betty okay?" asked Jughead. Polly nodded. "She's up and reading I think." Jughead nodded. "Thanks." He headed back to her room. He came to an awake Betty.

"Hey, how are you feeling?' asked Jughead. "Better now that you're back. I was worried about you." Jughead sat the food on her nightstand and sat on the bed.

"You don't have to worry about me. I will be fine. I can take care of myself." Betty nodded. "I know. That doesn't mean I can't worry." Jughead gave her a small smile.

He kissed the top of her head. "I ran into Archie and Veronica. They were wondering if you were up to see them later?" Betty sighed deeply.

"I'm surprised that Archie even wants to see me." She said, looking down at her hands. "Why wouldn't he?" asked Jughead confused. She looked at him. "Because of what happened to Mr. Andrews."

Jughead sighed deeply. "Will you stop doing that." Betty looked at him. They locked eyes. "You have got to stop this Betty. What happened to Fred wasn't your fault. Your father did that. Are you afraid that Archie can't or won't make that distinction?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Jughead, he is my best friend and you saw what happened to him. How he changed. And I can't help but feel some responsibility for what happened."

Jughead hugged her. "Please, Betty stop this. Stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault. Archie loves you still. You're still his best friend and that will never change no matter what Hal Cooper does."

Betty nodded against his shoulder. They separated. She looked at him. "You can tell Archie and V that they can come over. But I need you to do something for me."

Jughead nodded. "Call Mr. Andrews over." Jughead nodded. Fred Andrews walked to the dining room of the Cooper house. He sat down across from Betty. "What can I do for you Betty?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I wanted to apologize for what my father did to you." Fred shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for Betty. You didn't do anything wrong." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I am supposed to be this great detective but I couldn't figure this out. And it was right in front of me. And I did this with that stupid speech." Fred shook his head. "You didn't do this."

"You made a speech yes," Betty looked up. "But your father took your speech that was full of truth and hope and he twisted it to justify the evil that he did. But please Betty, don't blame yourself for that he has done."

"You are a victim of this as well. You almost died too because he's nuts. So please, stop blaming yourself for what happened to me and your classmates."

Betty nodded. "Thank you." Fred nodded. He got up and he hugged her. Finally just a little of the guilt that she felt went away. After Fred left Jughead had carried Betty to the living room. Betty has told the deputy and the Serpents that Archie and Veronica were on their way. They arrived.

"B, how are you feeling?" Asked Veronica. "I am doing better Veronica, thank you." She nodded. "Betty I wanted to apologize," said Archie. Betty looked at him in confusion. "For what?" she asked.

"For not being there when you needed me." Betty shook her head. "Archie, you were in the coffin. That's not your fault. You couldn't have known that he was going to shoot me."

Archie nodded. "But I am so sorry for what happened." Betty nodded. "It's okay Arch. I am just glad that we're both alive." Archie nodded. "I wonder if anyone has heard from Hal," said Veronica.

Fear coursed through Betty. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell her friends. But she also feared they would be in more danger if she did.

"Betty? Are you okay? You're very pale." said Veronica. Betty looked at her friends. "Yeah, I'm fine. I am just having bad anxiety lately." Veronica nodded. "Sorry, shouldn't talk about him." Betty shook her head.

"I will be okay." They all nodded. Betty looked at her best friends and boyfriend. She wanted nothing more than to protect them from the evil that was her father. The text message going through her head. No, she wasn't going to fail to protect those she loved. Even if it killed her she was going to protect her family. No matter the cost.

Leave me a few reviews and let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Sorry **_

A few weeks had passed and no one had heard from Hal Cooper. Betty was getting better. She was able to walk and she was getting her stitches out soon. Jughead had never left her side and the Serpents looked after their Serpent King and his love. With every passing day, Betty wanted to speak to Jughead about her father but then again she didn't. No one had heard or seen him in weeks.

Betty was finally allowed to walk around the outside of her house and she loved the feeling of the sun and air on her face. Archie and Veronica came over every other day to spend time with her and keep her up on what was going on at school. She was returning soon and she was nervous.

She didn't want to be known at Betty Cooper the daughter of Midge's murderer. She was also able to sleep through the night more without nightmares. Jughead was also meeting with his dad and the other Serpents, they were also on the hunt for Hal Cooper for what they did to her. They practically treated her like their Serpent Queen.

Alice was staying with FP a lot because she hated being in the house. Polly was also staying in the Cooper house with her sister and her children. Betty woke up and she looked over at Jughead. He was sleeping soundly. He had come home late after searching for Hal.

She was grateful that he went through all this trouble to keep her family and her safe. But she also worried about the strain that it put on him and the other Serpents. Her phone started to vibrate. She picked it up. Unknown number. Fear coursed through Betty. She answered.

"Hello?"

_**"Betty."**_

"What do you want?"

_**"I want you to join me. You are my daughter after all. I want you by my side."**_

Betty looked over at Jughead still sleeping. "And I told you that I wasn't going to join you and your crazy destiny. And I am not going to let you terrorize me into doing your bidding again."

_**"Then your boyfriend will pay. Tell me, Betty, do you think that Jughead will do anything to keep his mother and sister alive?" **_

Fear coursed through her.

"Jughead has _**nothing**_ to do with this. He and his family are innocent in this. This is between you and me." Jughead started to wake up.

_**"He's involved with you. So, he's a part of this, and so is FP Jones. He's with your mother." **_Jughead sat up and looked at the horror in his girlfriend's face. He looked at her and mouthed _**'Who?'.**_

"I won't let you do this. No more." She said. They heard an explosion outside. Betty looked out of her window. Her mother's car was in flames. Toni, Fangs and police were swarming the streets.

_**"This will end when you come and join me. Your mother is going to be next. I'll be in touch." **_The line went dead.

Jughead rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" She looked over at him. "Juggie, we need to talk. And you are going to hate me for this." He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

She took a shaky breath and she sat him down. "I have been keeping something from you." He looked at her. "A few days after I was attacked...my father called me." He looked at her in shock. "And I stayed quiet because he told me to." Jughead shot off the bed and started to pace.

"So you're saying that you are keeping the Black Hood from me again because he told you to!?" She looked down and nodded.

"Betty! Why didn't you say anything!? I told you that you could tell me anything and that would have helped us find him! He almost killed you and you are still doing his bidding! Why!?" He yelled.

"Because of the threats!" She screamed. "He threatened Polly, the twins, you, your father, Archie, his dad. I can't be responsible for anyone else getting hurt because of me!" Jughead looked at her.

"And I told you that we could handle ourselves. We are Serpents and we aren't going to let anything happen to you or your family."

She looked at him. "Jug, he threatened your mother and Jellybean." Jughead stopped. "What? He threatened Jellybean?" She nodded.

"He threatened that he was going to do something to you and he was going to do that by going after your mother and sister." Jughead nodded. "And you didn't want to mention that either!?"

Betty looked back down at her fingers. "Why?" asked Jughead. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Because I just wanted to keep everyone safe." Jughead nodded. "Right." He stormed out of her room. She heard the front door slam. Betty laid on her bed and sobbed.

Her phone vibrated and she opened the message. She shot up. This ends now. _**'Come now and join me or this blood will be on your hands.'**_

She shot up and changed into clothes. She had to figure out how to get away from the house. She looked around and saw Toni and Fangs standing watch in the front. She had to do this. She opened the front door.

Toni and Fangs turned. "Betty, how are you feeling?" asked Toni. " I'm okay, thanks." Toni nodded. "Well, I am just gonna go and sit in the backyard." Toni and Fangs nodded.

Betty nodded. "Betty?" she turned to Betty. "I don't know what happened between you and Jughead, but just give him a chance to cool off. You know boys have tempers." Betty nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Toni." Toni nodded. "It's going to get dark soon. So don't stay out too long." Betty nodded. She walked to the back of the house. She looked at the deputy car and saw that the deputy wasn't in the car. That meant he was doing a parameter of the house and she only had a few minutes to get clear of the house before the deputy saw her.

She groaned in pain at the wound in her stomach and she walked very low to the ground. She was able to get free. She ran, ignoring the pain in her side and she looked around to make sure that she was alone. Her phone rang.

"I'm out. Where are you?"

_**"Think. Where did you meet me face to face?" **_

"The cemetery,"

_**"Then get here. Alone. If you come with anyone else, she dies. You have 15 minutes." **_The line went dead.

Betty nodded. "Okay." She looked back in the direction of her house. "I am so sorry Juggie." She whispered. She started to run. Jughead paced his dad's trailer.

"She kept all of this from us, from me. I thought that she would tell me everything especially after what he put her through the last time."

FP sighed. "Jug, I am sure that she had her own reasons. It's not as if she's trying to protect him. You need to go back to the house and talk to your girl." Jughead sighed and looked at his dad. "Jughead, she needs you. Her whole world is falling apart. She has lost so much. Don't make think that she's going to lose you too."

Jughead sighed heavily. "Okay." He left and jumped on his bike. He arrived back at the house. He nodded to the Serpents and walked into the house. He walked up to her room and tried to open the door. Locked. He put his head to the door. "Betts, please. I am sorry for storming off."

No answer. "Betty? Please, let me in so we can talk." Still no answer. No noise. He knocked on it more. "Betty?" Stillness. He jiggled the doorknob. "Betty!?" He threw himself against the door. "Betty!" He did it again and he knocked it open. Betty was nowhere to be found.

He raced outside. "Fangs! Toni! Where's Betty!?" he yelled. "Relax man, she's in the back." said Fangs. Toni looked at the fear in Jughead's eyes. Jughead took off running to the back, Toni and Fangs following him close behind. Betty was nowhere to be found. "Betty!" yelled Jughead, looking around frantically. The deputy rushed over.

"What's the problem?" asked the Deputy. "Where is she!? Where were you!?" yelled Jughead. He looked over at Fangs. "Call Sheriff Keller, NOW!" he yelled. Fangs nodded. Jughead's phone rang. It was FP. "Dad, Betty's gone!" he yelled, frantically. Fear coursed through Jughead. "What?" he asked.

He dropped his phone. Toni walked over to Jughead and saw the fear, anger, and guilt in his eyes. "What's the matter Jughead?" asked Toni. He looked at Toni, tears filling his eyes. "Hal Cooper has Jellybean."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry **_

Jughead paced impatiently as he waited for FP, and Alice to show up. "I need to find Betty." he said. He walked toward his bike. Toni ran in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "No, you need to stay here so we can figure out our next move." said Toni. He looked at her.

"No, I need to find Betty. She's in danger." Toni pushed against his chest. "No, you need to stay here and wait for FP." Jughead sighed angrily. "Jug." He turned and there was Alice and FP.

"What the hell happened? You sounded so frantic on the phone." said FP. Jughead looked at his father. "Dad, something happened. Jellybean was taken." Fear coursed through FP. "What? What do you mean that something happened to Jellybean?" Jughead sighed. "Somehow Hal Cooper got her."

FP shook his head and started to pace. Alice looked at the Jones men. "That doesn't make sense, why would Hal want Jellybean? It makes no sense." said Alice. "Hal was blackmailing Betty. She was being threatened by him. She wasn't allowed to..." he trailed off and he looked at Alice and his father in horror.

"What boy?" asked FP. Jughead looked at him. "Hal was blackmailing Betty with all of our safeties, but she told me that he recently threatened mom and Jellybean. And if that's the case, then that's got to be why she took off."

Alice looked at Jughead. "What do you mean? Betty is missing!?" she shrieked. Jughead sighed and nodded. "Yes, she must have been contacted by him when I was gone." Alice looked at him.

"Where the hell were you!? You told me that you wouldn't leave her!" she screamed. Jughead flinched. "I got angry with her and I left." He sat down on the back porch and he ran his hands through his hair.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Cooper. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said. "What's done is done." said FP. Alice and Jughead looked at him. "Okay, we need to figure out where Hal has Jellybean. If we can figure that out then we can figure out where Betty is. Let's get the Serpents and we will take care of this."

"I agree." They all turned and there stood a bruised Gladys Jones. "What the hell happened to you?" asked FP, walking over to her. "JB and I were attacked. We don't know by who. But whoever he was, he took JB." she said full of anger.

"It was my soon to be ex husband Hal." said Alice. Gladys looked at her and FP. "Nice to see that you went back to your precious high school sweetheart." sneered Gladys. "I didn't go back to her. And besides you left, so why should it matter?" shot back FP.

"I don't care. But I want to know why her psychotic ex kidnapped _**my**_ daughter." Gladys spit out. "She's my daughter too." Gladys looked at him. "Yeah, like you ever treated her like one."

"_**ENOUGH**_!" yelled Jughead. Everyone looked at him. "We don't have time for this right now. We don't have time for you guys to get into a pissing contest. We need to focus on finding Jellybean and Betty."

"We will all split up. We will work together to find them safely. Everyone will keep their phones on them and will call before we do anything rash. Agreed?" They all nodded. Jughead called the Serpents and they all agreed to look for Hal, Betty, and Jellybean. Gladys went with Alice and FP.

Cheryl was with Toni. And Archie was with Veronica. Jughead continued to look by himself. No luck. No one had seen anyone.

...

Betty ran through the cemetery. "I'm here. Where are you?" she called. She walked all over the cemetery, looking behind her as she did it. She stopped when she saw disturbed ground. She raced over. Her blood ran cold when she read what it said. In red spray paint it said _**'Jellybean Jones' **_

Betty raced over and she began to dig through the dirt. "Jellybean! Jellybean, can you hear me!?" She screamed. She heard knocking. "Jellybean! Keep knocking." She finally made it to the coffin. She wrenched it open. There was Jellybean, tears streaming down her face.

"Betty?" she asked. Betty nodded. "Yeah, come on sweetie." She helped her out of the hole. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Okay, we are going to get out of here." She nodded. A gun cocked behind her. She turned and there was her father. Betty pushed Jellybean behind her.

"Dad, you have me. Now, let Jellybean go. She's innocent. She's a child. Let her go and you can have me." Jellybean whimpered.

"What makes you think that I care about whether or not she's innocent. I don't care about that anymore. I just want my daughter back. You have the same darkness that we have all had. I want you to join me so you can meet your destiny."

Fear coursed through Betty. "Fine, if I go with you, leave Riverdale. I will leave with you. All you have to do is let Jellybean go." Hal looked at his daughter. He lowered his gun. "Fine."

Betty turned and hugged her. "When I say, run." she whispered. Jellybean looked at her. Betty nodded and walked over to her father. Betty walked ahead of her father Hal stopped and looked at Jellybean.

"Dad, we have a deal. Leave her alone." Hal looked from Betty to Jellybean. "Get out of here. I don't need you here anymore." Jellybean looked at Betty. Betty nodded. She took a rock from her jacket pocket and threw it at her father, it knocking him in the back of the head. He fell, dropping the gun.

"GO! Run!" yelled Betty, pushing Jellybean ahead of her. They both took off. They heard a gunshot. They both stopped and turned. Betty suddenly heard running. Betty turned back and pushed Jellybean again.

"Run! Keep going!" she screamed. They heard another gunshot. They kept on running. "Keep running!" Betty suddenly felt a piercing pain through her leg. She went crashing to the ground.

"Betty!" yelled Jellybean, stopping. Betty picked her head up. "Keep running." she said. Jellybean shook her head. "I can't. I can't leave you." she said tears running down her face. Betty looked at her. "Jellybean, you have to get out of here. I can't be the reason you get hurt too. Now go!"

She yelled. Another bullet whizzed through the air, hitting a tree close to Jellybean. "GO!" yelled Betty. Jellybean looked at Betty. "It's okay sweetie." She whispered. Jellybean started to run.

She turned around and saw Hal stand over Betty. She turned back around so she could see where she was going. Another gunshot was heard. Jellybean stopped and turned. Silence. She took off again she ran into someone. She let out a blood curdling scream. "Let go of me! Get your hands off of me!"

"Hey, hey! Jellybean, it's me." said the figure. "Jug?" she asked. He turned his flashlight back on. "Jug!" She hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? Are you alright?" asked Jughead. She nodded.

She pushed him away. "Betty." she said, fear coursing through her. "What about Betty? You know where she is?" he asked. She nodded. "Show me. But stay behind me." Jellybean shook her head. "Jug, I don't think that she's alive."

Jughead looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Those last two gunshots." Jughead shook his head. "No." he said, anguish in his voice. "No, please." he said, backing away from her.

"Jughead!" he turned and there was FP. "Dad!" yelled Jellybean. She ran over and she hugged her father. FP hugged her tightly. "I am so glad that you're safe." said FP. "Okay, Dad's here. Let's go." Jellybean looked at her brother.

"Jug-Please!" he yelled. "Nothing is going to happen to you." Jellybean nodded. "What is going on?" asked FP. "She was with Betty." FP nodded. They followed Jellybean as they walked though the woods that surrounded the cemetery. Jellybean stopped as she went to the spot where Betty fell.

"Jug..." she said. Jughead walked over and he gasped. There on the ground was a trail of blood. There was a lot of blood. "No, please god." he said, backing away. FP walked up and looked at the pool of blood.

Jughead's fear and pain turned to anger. "Come out here Hal! Come out here and fight me you son of a bitch! Fight me like a man! FIGHT ME!" he yelled. Silence. Black silence. He walked over to a tree and he began to punch in.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" He yelled. FP ran over to his son. "Jug, stop! Stop, stop." he said, trying to get Jughead to stop. "Son, it'll be okay." Jughead collapsed against his father, sobs shaking him, his hand with bloody knuckles limp by his hand. Jellybean went on the other side of her brother and hugged him. "I am so sorry Jug." she said lowly. Sobs continued to shake Jughead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Praying**_

Jughead sat in the living room of the Cooper house. Jellybean was sitting next to him. He couldn't feel her head on his shoulder. He couldn't hear what his parents were saying. He couldn't register Alice wailing and crying about her daughter. He couldn't hear what Sheriff Keller was saying either.

He was numb. He was out of it. He didn't know what to do. He looked over and Alice was across from him, tears streaming down her face, her arm around Polly as she wept. He looked behind him and saw that FP and Gladys were talking. He looked over by the window and there stood Toni and Cheryl.

Cheryl was crying, her head on Toni's shoulder. FP walked over and put his hand on Jughead's shoulder. He looked up. "Come on, we need to leave for a bit. And you need rest." he said. Jughead stood up and followed his family without a word. Alice and Polly sat in their empty house as everyone left so they could rest.

Sheriff Keller promised that they were going to find Betty. However, he feared what they all did, that she was dead. Jughead was guided into the trailer. FP sat his son down. Jellybean sat next to her brother and she laid her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Gladys came out of the bedroom with bags.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked FP. She dropped the bags in the living room. "Jellybean and I are headed back to Toledo. We don't need to stay here." Jellybean looked at her.

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay with Jug and dad. I don't want to go back to Toledo." Gladys sighed. "JB I don't want to get into this right now. You are coming with me and that's that. It's too dangerous to be here right now. Thanks to the ponytail Jug is dating."

Jughead snapped out of it. He turned and glared at his mother. "Don't. Ever. Blame Betty." He seethed. Gladys rolled her eyes. "I am just saying that Jellybean wouldn't have been kidnapped and almost killed if your precious ponytail wasn't with you."

Jughead shot up. "Enough!" He screamed in anger. Jellybean looked at her brother in shock. She never had seen him this angry. "This is in no way Betty's fault! You don't know anything about her! You don't get to be a righteous mother when you haven't been here for _**anything**_!"

Gladys scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I was there." He shook his head. "No! You weren't! Where were you when Dad was framed for the murder of Jason Blossom!? Why didn't you let me move to Toledo with you and JB!? You don't get to pretend to be the mother of the year."

"You claim that dad broke this family. But it wasn't him. Yeah, he struggled with his drinking, but he got better. _**You**_ broke this family. _**You**_ split this family. And you want to blame the girl that helped this family more than you have!? No!"

He stormed out of the trailer. He went to his bike. "Jug!" yelled his father. He turned. "Jughead, I know that you're upset. But you are in no condition to ride. You need to rest." Jughead shook his head.

"No, I need to find Betty. I need to find her and make sure that she's okay." FP's hand tightened on his son's shoulder. "You need to stay and rest. You need rest boy. Please." Jughead looked at his father.

He sighed, fighting tears and nodded. "Yeah, yeah okay." FP nodded and guided his son back in the house. Jughead looked at his mother. "Gladys, are you still leaving?" asked FP. She looked from them to Jellybean.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in Riverdale. I don't want this life for either of these kids. But I respect that you want to stay with your father JB." Jellybean nodded. She looked at FP and Jughead.

"I hope one day that we can talk about this." Jughead looked at his mom. "No time soon." He spits out. Gladys nodded. "I do love you Jughead." He nodded. He walked over to the cot and sat.

Gladys looked at Jellybean. "Take care of your brother." Jellybean nodded. She looked at FP. "Take care of my children." FP nodded. "Take care of yourself." Gladys nodded. She picked up her bag and left the trailer. FP walked over to them.

"Jellybean you can have the bedroom. Jug and I will stay out here." Jellybean nodded. "Thanks, Dad." He nodded. Jellybean looked at her brother. "Juggie?" He looked at her. He hugged her tightly again.

"I love you Jellybean." She smiled. "I love you too. Please try to get some sleep." Jughead nodded. Jellybean headed back to the bedroom. FP took Jughead's key from the table. Jughead looked at his dad with disbelief.

"I know you. You need rest but at the first chance that you have to look for Betty, you are gonna look for her." Jughead sighed and he laid down on the cot. FP laid down on the sofa and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry." Jughead looked up to him. "I'm sorry that you have been through so much these last few years. Dealing with my drinking."

"Your mother and Jellybean leaving." Jughead shook his head. "I'm not. Everything happens for a reason. You're better. You're doing better, and you are staying that way." FP nodded. They both turned over and tried to sleep.

...

Betty woke up in a room. She sat up slowly and she groaned in pain as she felt the wound in her leg. She looked down at it, blood staining the jeans that she was wearing. There was a tourniquet around it to slow the bleeding. Her head hurt too. She touched her head and she felt dried blood on her head.

Her father had bashed her head off a tree. The last gunshot was him shooting in frustration from Jellybean getting free. She looked around where she was. "I know you're there. Show yourself," said Betty. Hal walked into view.

"Where are we?" Hal walked closer to her. "You're away from Riverdale. And you aren't getting out of here. That gunshot wound is proof." Betty rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy if you think that I won't get out of here. Jughead and his dad will come for me anyway. Do you think that Jughead will leave this alone? You don't know him very well then." Hal crouched and grabbed Betty's chin.

"I don't care about Jughead and his dad. You would be dead before they get in the door anyway." He walked away. "Or I could kill them. Leave little Jellybean all alone in the world."

Betty shot up and she glared at her father, groaning in pain as she tried to stand on her leg. "You are going to leave Jughead and the rest of them alone. You have me. That's what you wanted. You won."

Hal smiled. "But you injured me, Betty. You threw a rock at my head. You don't want to be here. You don't want to be here with me." Betty scoffed. "That shouldn't be surprising. I told you I will never be like you dad. I won't kill anyone."

Hal laughed. "You pretend that you are so innocent Betty. But you are just as guilty as I am when it comes to killing people." Betty looked at him. "I only sent Chic to you because he was a threat to mom. I wanted to protect my family. Something that you are supposed to do."

Hal kicked Betty in her injured leg she hit the cold hard ground. "I am protecting this family. At least I was. But it's not my responsibility to protect you anymore." Betty picked up her head and she glared at him.

"It never was your job." Hal reached down and grabbed Betty by her hair. "Keep it up, Betty. And you won't live to see beyond these walls." He smacked her head on the ground. _**'Juggie.'**_

Jughead jumped awake, hearing screams from the bedroom. Jughead and FP rushed into the room. Jellybean was tossing and turning. Jughead sat on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jelly! Jellybean wake up!" She shot up straight into her brother's arms. He hugged her, rubbing her back gently.

"Are you okay?" asked FP. She nodded. "I was back in the coffin Jug." She cried. Jughead continued to rub her back. "It's alright. You're safe." He said gently. She began to cry harder. "I am so sorry Jug." she said.

They separated and he looked at her in confusion. "For what?" she sniffled. "I just left Betty there! She went there and she saved me. And all I did was run and leave her there." She sobbed.

Jughead shook his head. "Jelly, you did what she told you to do. You did the right thing. You're 10 years old. Betty knew that you needed to go somewhere safe. And she did. She saved you." She nodded.

"She's so fearless Juggie. So fearless. She looked at her father in the eyes and showed no fear." Jughead chuckled. "Yeah. Betty is very brave. She's one of the bravest people I know." Jellybean nodded.

"Come on you two, you both need more sleep." said FP. They both nodded. Jughead went to leave the room. "Juggie?" he turned to look at her. "You are going to find her. And she is alive. You have to believe that. Please don't give up. She needs you."

Jughead nodded. "Thanks, Jellybean." He walked out of the room and he walked back to the cot. He watched the rain run down the window. Jellybean was right. Betty needed him. He can't give up.


End file.
